1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for generating a tomography image.
2. Description of Related Art
Tomography relates to a technique of acquiring a sectional image or tomographic image of a target. Such tomographic imaging technologies are used in a variety of fields, such as medicine, radiology, archaeology, biology, geophysics, oceanography, materials science, astrophysics, and the like. For example, in medicine, a tomographic imaging device may be used to inspect target tissues of a human body for the purpose of obtaining diagnosis. Some representative examples of tomographic imaging devices used in medicine include computed tomography (CT) scanners, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices, and optical coherence tomography (OCT) devices. In the field of archaeology and geophysics, tomography may be applied to analyze a geological structure from a tomographic image of a geological exploration target obtained using penetrating waves such as X rays, radio waves, sound waves, or laser radiated to the geological exploration target.
In many such tomographic imaging techniques, a technique of analyzing data of a frequency region is used to generate a cross-sectional image of a target. For example, a CT scanner produces a sinogram from a graph obtained from X-ray photographs taken from 180° or greater angles around a target, and uses a computer to convert the sinogram into data of a frequency region in order to transform the sinogram into sectional image data or a tomographic image data. An OCT device detects an optical coherence signal generated according to different durations while light beams pass through a tissue and are reflected from the tissue, and transforms the detected optical coherence signal into data of a frequency region, thereby producing a high-resolution sectional image for a biological tissue of a human body, such as mucous membranes, skin, and an eyeball. Tomographic images produced by tomographic imaging devices include noise, and a tomographic image generating system capable of reducing such noise is needed.